Tell me a story
by Cassandra Lee
Summary: When Harry comes home late one night, he tells Ginny a story. Oneshot written on a whim...Happy Birthday Jo and Harry!


**A/N: **This is just some cute little Ginny/Harry fluff...no real plot to it, but it popped into my head one night and this is the result. There won't be any other chapters, it's just a little one-shot. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: **Think of this as my birthdaygift to Jo and Harry, since I own none of those two characters, just the dream that one day they make cute little children that are bound by some unwritten law to look like Lily and James...

* * *

Ginny Weasley curled tighter into her bed as she drifted off into a lonely sleep. However, as a crash resounded through the small apartment, she sat up and grabbed her wand.

"Shit!" a male voice said.

"Harry?" Ginny put her wand down, grabbed a blanket, and turned the light on in the hall.

"Ow." Harry held his thigh with one hand and shielded his eyes with the other. "I was trying to not wake you up."

"It's okay. I wouldn't have fallen asleep until you got home anyways." Ginny kissed him on the cheek. "Hurry up and come to bed."

Harry nodded and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be right in."

She nodded and shuffled down the hallway back to their room.

Five minutes late, Ginny felt the bed shift and Harry's arm wrap around her.

"And who are you?" Ginny teased him, squeezing his hand.

"Can I tell you a story?" Harry whispered into her ear.

Shivering from his warm breath on her ear, Ginny turned over and looked at him. "Of course."

Harry sat up and pulled Ginny into his lap. "When I was a little boy, I was informed that I would be able to attend a special school. When I got to the train station, I had no idea how to get onto the platform I needed to be on. But there was this nice family of red heads who showed me where to go."

Ginny smiled as Harry started stroking her hair. "Did you get to know this family?"

"Very well. I'm currently best friends with their two youngest children." Harry leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Ginny leaned into it hungrily.

"I've missed you at night." Ginny said through kisses.

"And I've missed you too, but, if we keep going like this, I'll never finish the story." Harry pulled back.

Ginny pouted for a moment, then smirked and took off Harry's glasses. "Well then we'll just have to make our own story."

There wasn't much talking the rest of the night.

The next morning, Ginny woke up to the smell of a fresh cup of tea next to her bed, while Harry sat in a chair, watching her sleep.

"Why do you insist on doing this?" Ginny asked groggily.

"Because you look cute when you just wake up." Harry leaned over to kiss Ginny, but she pulled back. "Your breath doesn't smell that bad."

"Yes it does." Ginny insisted and attempted to get past Harry, but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap. "Harry!"

"I want to finish my story from last night." Harry explained, handing Ginny her tea.

Ginny smirked. "Really? I thought that story had been finished, but if you insist…" she reached to put her tea down.

"Not that story, though it was a good story, wasn't it?" he nuzzled his nose into Ginny's neck, then pulled back and kissed her neck.

"So, you had just met a very nice family of redheads…" Ginny started.

"Right, well, my first year at school isn't very important to the story. My second year, the youngest member of the redheads was being possessed, but I saved her."

Ginny kissed him. "Thank you for that."

"Yes, well, at that point, it was that hero-complex I had, but now I'm very glad I did." He kissed her on the neck again. "So, back to the story. Third year we can skip. Fourth year, there was a dance over Christmas and when I heard whom the female red head was going with, a little sinking feeling landed in my stomach. She was beautiful that night. Her hair was pulled quite elegantly and the dress robes she had made her look older than 13. Fifth year, she actually started to talk to me about things. I had never realized how intelligent and funny she was until then. Sixth year was a bad dream that got much better at the end." Harry said, squeezing her closer.

"She had started to date people the year before and she was dating one of my dorm mates at the beginning of the year. But then they broke up and I saw my chance. So, I took a risk and at a party in the common room, I kissed her, just like this." Harry grabbed her and kissed her fiercely, transferring all his pent-up, nervous energy into the kiss.

Five minutes later, Ginny pulled away and looked at him. "Harry, why are you telling me all this?"

Harry guided Ginny off of his lap and stood up. "Because we have a history." He walked over to his duffle bag and opened it. "Sometimes it was good, sometimes it was bad. But you always made me glad it existed." He reached into his bag, pulled something out, and turned away, always keeping his hands hidden.

"I've been glad we were friends, too. Harry, what's in your hand?"

"I went and talked with Molly and Arthur yesterday."

"Why?"

"There's going to be an addition to the family." Harry smiled and motioned for Ginny to stand up, so he could sit back down.

"Hermione and Ron are finally getting married!" Ginny's eyes lit up.

"No." Harry's smile got bigger and he showed Ginny a black box. "I was hoping, Ginevra Molly Weasley, that _you_ would marry _me_." He opened the box to show a simple cut peridot gem on a white gold band.

"It's my birthstone." Ginny whispered.

"It matches the necklace I bought you for your birthday last month." Harry whispered back, fingering the elegant chain on Ginny's neck.

For a few moments, Ginny just stared at the ring, a smile playing on her face.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?" she looked at Harry's worried face. "Harry? Oh!" she gasped. "You dolt, the answer is yes!" she laughed as Harry smiled and slipped the ring on her finger.

For the rest of the day, Harry and Ginny worked on the story they would tell their descendants.


End file.
